


I’ll Give Myself To You

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if Jongin’s  wet/sensitive after baby don't cry and Taemin's there after a dress rehearsal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Give Myself To You

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit Emily. I mean [look at him](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aZE-DerEn0)

Jongin’s leaving little puddles of water behind him with every step he takes, his shirt and pants drenched. They’ve rehearsed the Baby Don’t Cry choreography in the pools of water on stage twice in a row already and they’re gearing up to rehearse the next song in a few minutes. His clothes are sticking to his skin uncomfortably and he pads down the stairs backstage, eager to dry himself off and get back into a set of dry clothes. 

He’s surprised to find Taemin waiting for him there, leaning against the rails with his hands in his pockets and a lazy smile playing on his lips. He looks enviously cozy in the navy sweater hanging loosely over his pants. 

Taemin immediately rests a hand on the curve of Jongin’s waist when he’s close enough, his touch familiar and comforting. 

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Jongin comments, bringing a hand up to curl his fingers loosely around Taemin’s elbow. 

“I had some free time,” he replies simply, reaching up to push Jongin’s wet hair out of his eyes. He lets his hand drop to Jongin’s shoulder, squeezing the side of his neck lightly before sliding it down to fix the bunched up folds of his soaked shirt. 

Jongin’s not expecting the oversensitivity but what with being cold and wet, he can’t help the gasp that rips from his throat when Taemin’s fingertips brush his nipples. Blinking, Taemin freezes, looking up to study Jongin’s face with calculative eyes. He ghosts his fingers over his nipples again, experimenting, barely touching him at all, and looks awed by the shiver that wracks through Jongin’s entire body.

“Fuck,” Taemin breathes, voice laced with wonder as he stares up at him. Grinning, he grabs Jongin’s wrist and starts pulling him away, heading for the tiny bathrooms around back. 

“Wh– Taemin there’s no time,” Jongin protests, twisting his head around to check if stylists are looking for him. 

“Just five minutes,” Taemin shoots back and it’s unfair really how easily Jongin gives in to him, twisting his hand around in Taemin’s grip to slot their fingers together properly. He lets Taemin drag him towards the bathroom and tries not to think about how much trouble he’ll inevitably get into later.

The second they’re inside, Taemin pushes him up against the door and locks it, wasting no time in slotting their hips together and kissing him hard. He presses in close as he licks into Jongin’s mouth, pushing their chests flush together with a hand cupping his jaw. Jongin is pliant under his touch, angling his head to kiss him back fervently and fists his hand in the back of Taemin’s sweater to keep himself steady.

Their panting is loud in the small room when they pull apart and Jongin feels pleasantly dazed as he reaches up to swipe his thumb along the corner of Taemin’s lips. 

“Hi,” Taemin breathes, playfully nipping at the tip of Jongin’s thumb.

“Hi yourself,” Jongin smiles, smoothing his hands down Taemin’s front to settle them back on his hips. 

He sees Taemin’s eyes flick down before coming back up and a smile creeps onto his lips. Jongin knows better than to trust that smile but he doesn’t have time to brace himself before Taemin flicks at his nipple through the wet fabric of his shirt

“Fuck, Tae– ” he bites back a moan as Taemin dips down to mouth at it through the material. Grazing his teeth lightly over the clothed nub, he twists the other one between his fingers, keeping Jongin braced against the door with a knee pushed between his thighs. Swallowing tightly, Jongin feels the hot arousal shooting straight through him. 

“Fuck, stop _teasing_ ,” he groans when Taemin circles his tongue across, the heat of his tongue contrasting enough with the cold shirt to send a shiver down his spine. Straightening up, Taemin kisses a trail up the side of Jongin’s neck, mouthing along his jaw to suck on a sensitive spot just below his ear. His fingers fumble with the buttons of Jongin’s shirt, yanking it open enough to slide a hand underneath and his thumb finds Jongin’s nipple again, without the fabric in the way. 

Taemin’s pushes his thigh in further, pressing up against Jongin’s crotch where he’s already getting hard. His lips follow after his fingers, licking a stripe across his nipple before sucking the bud into his mouth. Jongin’s breath stutters in his throat and he buries his fingers in Taemin’s hair, anchoring himself, keeping him close even though it almost feels like too much. He tugs a little too hard when Taemin grazes his teeth lightly over his nipple, flattening his tongue over it; every single touch and lick seems magnified and electric when he’s cold and wet. The sudden feeling of Taemin’s fingers palming him through his pants sends a spike of pleasure tingling down his spine, feeling it right down to the tips of his toes. 

Taemin swirls his tongue around his nipple, palming him harder and Jongin can’t help the embarrassingly loud whine that tears from his throat. It feels like all his nerve endings have been set on fire, the onslaught of so many overwhelming sensations in one go making his knees feel weak. 

Groaning, his head slams back against the door with a loud thud, and Taemin chuckles, sliding a hand around to cushion the back of Jongin’s head from the door. He kneads his fingers into his scalp gently, soothing the bump even as he licks into his mouth again, flicking his tongue along the roof of Jongin’s mouth.

He drags Jongin’s lower lip between his teeth before letting go and kisses his way down Jongin’s jaw, mouthing down the column of his throat before sucking a mark just below his clavicles. 

When he finally drops to his knees, Jongin is achingly hard and desperate for Taemin to touch him properly. His tight pants are infinitely harder to work open when they’re soaking wet and Taemin struggles with them, almost purposefully, Jongin thinks in frustration. He finds himself arching off the door, trying to grind his hard on against Taemin’s hands, desperate for the friction. 

Amused, Taemin leans in to kiss a spot just below his navel before finally working his pants down enough to pull his cock free from his underwear. He curls his fingers around Jongin’s length, giving an experimental tug and Jongin releases his breath through his teeth shakily, trying to swallow down a moan. 

Taemin flicks his tongue out, licking the crown of Jongin’s cock where there are already beads of precum forming. He sucks lightly on the head and Jongin sighs, his eyes fluttering shut as he buries his fingers in Taemin’s hair again, cupping the back of his head.

Flattening his tongue against the underside of his cock, Taemin gives one more pump down his shaft before taking him all the way in. Jongin cries out at the sudden wet heat around him, dragging his blunt nails along Taemin’s scalp when he hollows his cheeks. He spares a moment to admire the gorgeous stretch of Taemin’s plush lips around his girth before squeezing his eyes shut, keening as Taemin pulls back to swirl his tongue around the head before taking him back in all the way. 

It’s almost like he has no gag reflex at all, letting the tip touch the back of his throat before swallowing around him, once, twice until Jongin’s moaning uncontrollably and whimpering for more, his breath catching in his chest. He bucks his hips forward, but Taemin pushes his hips back against the door with a firm hand and amusement glinting in his eyes, sucking harder in turn. He brings a hand up to palm his balls, humming around his cock and Jongin whines, trapping his lip between his teeth, feeling his release burning in the pit of his stomach. 

Taemin deep throats him again, swallowing around him so hard that Jongin’s knees nearly gives out, breathy moans and broken whines of Taemin’s name slipping from his tongue. He’s almost there, he can feel it, _so_ close to tipping over the edge but it’s not what Jongin wants, not the way he wants it yet. He wants to touch Taemin, to _feel_ his skin pressed up against his own, to hear him cry out his name too. 

It takes everything he has to pull Taemin’s mouth off his cock with his climax burning this close to the surface and he yanks him up impatiently. Flipping them around, he traps Taemin against the door this time, pressing up against him to kiss his swollen lips. Jongin can feel how hard Taemin is too and he grinds his hips against him, watching the way Taemin’s eyes roll into the back of his head with a sharp gasp. Reaching down to palm Jongin’s ass, he pushes his hips off the door to grind back against him. 

Jongin yanks at the hem of Taemin’s sweater, dragging it up and off, following the fabric with his lips, as he trails kisses up his sternum and along his flushed neck. He fumbles with the buckle of Taemin’s pants, shivering as Taemin runs his fingertips up along his back, before combing them through his hair to cup the back of his neck.

Finally working the button open, Jongin pulls Taemin’s cock out of his underwear, enjoying the way he shudders against him and sighs breathily when Jongin strokes him a few times.   
Steadying himself with a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, Taemin reaches back in his back pocket to pull out a small packet of lube.

“Seriously?” Jongin quirks an eyebrow. 

“Are you complaining?” 

Snorting, Jongin nips lightly on his lip in reply. Taemin grins, pecking him on the corner of his mouth before tearing the packet open with his teeth and coats both his and Jongin’s hands.

Curling his fingers around Taemin’s cock, Jongin strokes up the length a few times to watch Taemin shiver, eyes shuttering before he leans in to flick his tongue into his mouth, kissing him fervently.

Taemin seems to remember himself, reaching out to circle his own fingers around Jongin cock again and tugs, tightening the ring of his grip. Moaning, Jongin hooks an elbow around Taemin’s neck to keep him close, swallowing down Taemin’s groans as he picks up the pace. He can feels his own release burning close again but he needs _more_ , needs it faster. Shifting his hips in closer, he pins Taemin to the door properly, pressing them up together and bats Taemin’s hand away to take them both into his own hand instead.

The first stroke has them both keening into each other’s mouths, the friction of their cocks together in Jongin’s palm sending tendrils of fire shooting down his stomach. He quickens his pace, tightening his grip around them both. Taemin’s jaw goes slack, a ragged moan ripping from his throat as he arches off the door, muscles pulled taut. He’s close too, Jongin notes, feeling the way his hips move, trying to fuck himself harder into Jongin’s fist. Taemin’s hand drops over his own, pumping with him and squeezing tighter around them both. Pulling Jongin in closer with a firm hand around his neck, he licks into his mouth sloppily, the kiss punctuated by groans. 

They’re breathing too harshly to keep the kiss going properly, panting into each other’s mouths instead, their slick lips parted and brushing against each other. Taemin brings a hand up to flick at Jongin’s nipple again, grinning as he swallows Jongin’s whimper. Jongin’s grip nearly slips from their cocks but he recovers quickly and fists them both harder with renewed vigour, so close to the edge. 

Mouthing at his jaw, he buries his face in Taemin’s neck, unable to hold himself up straight any longer with his climax burning so close. He comes first with a broken cry when Taemin’s sucks on the spot below his ear again, seeing explosions of white behind his closed eyelids.

Taemin’s still thrusting into his fist, breathy whimpers slipping through his lips and Jongin comes down from his high just enough to finish him off with a thumb pressed into the slit. Throwing his head back, Taemin goes rigid against him as he comes with a drawn out groan. 

Jongin’s legs feel like complete jelly as he goes slack against Taemin, leaning heavily into his chest with his face still tucked into the hollow of his neck. Chuckling and out of breath, Taemin kisses his temple, reahcing over for the toilet paper to clean them both up. He makes quick work of tucking them both back into their pants, rolling them over so Jongin’s leaning back against the door again and buttons up his shirt. Leaning forward, Jongin noses at his cheek before kissing him sleepily, feeling sated and pleasantly drowsy. Taemin’s fingers are back in his hair, combing through the tousled mess in a futile attempt to smooth it down. He kisses Jongin back languidly, cupping his face and thumbing softly at his cheekbone. 

Jongin’s body wracks with a sudden shiver, still cold in his wet clothes despite the flush that hasn’t faded from his cheeks and chest and Taemin breaks off with a laugh. 

Pulling away, he slips his sweater back on and laces their fingers together, tugging Jongin away from the wall to stand closer to him, leaning their foreheads together instead. 

“Your stylist’s probably gonna be mad.”

Jongin sighs but makes no move to untangle their fingers, enjoying the warmth and quiet in the room here alone with Taemin. Crossed between amused and fond, Taemin tilts his head up to kiss Jongin’s cheek before finally coaxing him out of the room, only letting go of his fingers when they round the corner. 

It’s definitely been way longer than five minutes but Jongin can’t find it in himself to regret it, even when the stylist marches up to him, red in the face and furious, as predicted.

“Where have you _been_?” she berates him, barely even sparing Taemin a glance as she drags Jongin off to the get him out of these clothes. Sheepish, Jongin dips his head apologetically, turning just in time to catch Taemin slipping away with a wink and he smiles.


End file.
